The Muggle's Return
by E.H.S
Summary: For those who enjoyed 'The Day A Muggle Came To Hogwarts' here's the sequal. Blythe Farrah returns to Hogwarts, but all is not so well. I hope you'll read, review and most of all enjoy!
1. The End

The Muggle's Return  
  
Chapter One: The End...  
  
"Remus!", she screamed into the night.  
  
"No! Get back in the house!", he had called back, then the others were on him.  
  
The group moved together as one unit. Watching them fall down on their prey was like watching waves crash against the beach.  
  
She could hear Remus' cries of anguish and could finally take no more. Blythe broke free of her two captors and rushed forward. She dove headlong into the fray and groped around until she could feel tattered cloth. Then with all her might, she started hauling him out and away from his would-be killers. If only she knew then the war that would start because of her bold actions.  
  
She didn't get far away before she found herself and Remus surrounded.  
  
"Return him to us, Muggle.", one hissed at her.  
  
"Never!", Blythe screeched back defiantly. She dropped to her knees unashamed and wrapped her arms around her beloved. "If you want him, you take us both." Her voice was firm and steady, her eyes lacked tears, and a scowl was in place rather than fear.  
  
A hush fell over the small crowd, then one member took a step back. The others looked at each other, a whisper floated among them, then one by one they began to disappear. The last to leave was the first to have retreated. Cold, black eyes stared at Blythe from behind a hideous white mask, then they too were gone.  
  
It had been a little over three years since Blythe left with Remus. They found themselves a small, rickety house with little more than a garden for a yard. Remus had placed a charm on their little abode in order to make the interior larger than it should be. Each of them had their own rooms, but they spent most of their time together.  
  
The past two weeks Blythe had been nursing Remus back to health and thinking of safer days when they were at Hogwarts. When she wasn't by his side she was going through a few things she'd kept from the school. She pulled out the anonymous letters from time to time and pondered over them.  
  
One night Remus happened into the living room while she was going through those letters. "It still bothers you that you don't know who sent them, doesn't it."  
  
Blythe looked up and nodded.  
  
"Well, whomever it was, I don't think they want to be known. There's no point puzzling over it, m'dear."  
  
She smiled up and him and patted a spot next to her on the couch. "I know, but I'd still like to figure it out. I've been wondering about a few things ever since we left Hogwarts behind."  
  
He slowly made his way over to her and sat down. Many of his wounds were still fresh and he'd be covered in scars by the time he was healed. He smiled gently as Blythe traced her fingers along a few marks on his face. Despite how tender his injuries were, her touch never seemed to hurt. "I owe you a great deal. It'll take me at least two lifetimes to pay you back for all you've done for me."  
  
"You owe me nothing, Remus. It's payment enough when I can see you're happy."  
  
Remus looked her over carefully as though studying every line on her face. She'd changed in the past three years, gotten older somehow. There were soft wrinkles where there'd been none before, yet she still remained youthful to him. He lifted his hand and clasped hers tightly in it with a sigh. "Do you know who those people were, Blythe?"  
  
"Those were people? They seemed more like monsters to me.", she spoke in a bitter tone.  
  
"They were Death Eaters."  
  
Blythe nodded in understanding. Remus had explained a few things to her while they were together, and Voldemort's followers were some of those few. "So those are the infamous Muggle hunters. I'm amazed they didn't take both our lives."  
  
"So am I. I don't think they were prepared to face a Muggle with a temper. You showed no fear against them, which isn't common. Instead of being concerned about your own safety, you chose to protect me. I doubt very much they were ready for that."  
  
"And I doubt they'll stay away from us." Blythe didn't finish the statement. She knew that Remus would catch the undertone of what she meant.  
  
He nodded in response and held her hand tightly. "We'll deal with that when the time comes, and we'll deal with it together. For now, though, I'd like to forget what happened."  
  
Blythe grinned at him with understanding in her eyes, then released herself from his grasp and stood up. "You should get back to bed, dear. You still need to heal yourself up."  
  
"You're the boss." He winked up at her. Remus rose shakily from the couch and allowed himself to be steadied by Blythe.  
  
When she was certain he had fallen asleep again, she returned to what she was doing in the living room. She set aside the anonymous letters with a sigh. "Perhaps I should send an owl to Albus." Her eyes shifted to the bedroom door for a second. "I can't protect you from Death Eaters, love. I might be older, wiser and a bit more mature than when we met, but I'm still just a Muggle. My temper certainly won't keep them at bay, even if it caught them off guard once." Having made her decision, she grabbed up some paper and a pen, then started writing out a letter.  
  
'Dear Albus,  
  
I know it's been some time since last I was able to write, and I do hate doing this when I haven't been able to keep in touch, but I have a favour to ask you.  
  
Recently Remus was attacked by Death Eaters. I somehow managed to keep them from killing him, but I doubt I'll be so lucky in the future if they return. I'm not expecting an army of Wizards to come to our aide or anything of the like, but I was hoping it might be possible for us to return to Hogwarts for a short time.  
  
Please respond as soon as you're able.  
  
Sincerely, Blythe Farrah'  
  
She rose from the floor and approached a wooden perch that was set in a corner of the room. The owl that currently slept there appeared to be as old as the stars. His feathers were battered and he was obviously weather worn, but he was the most loyal and responsible creature Blythe had ever known. She lightly brushed her fingertips along the owl's beak. He responded immediately and looked at her with a soft hoot.  
  
"Take this to Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts as quickly as you can, Vasilis." Once the owl took the letter in his beak, Blythe took up a thick glove, put it on and held out her arm. Vasilis hopped from his perch and clutched her hand in his talons. Though he was old, he was still quite strong and his talons were razor sharp. She walked to a window and opened it. The tawny bird flew out silently and went on his way.  
  
In the days that passed, Remus' injuries were healing quickly. All that remained from some of them were a few faint scars that would disappear in time. Blythe made sure he got plenty of bed rest so his body could restore itself quicker. She brought him his meals, and when he felt a little more energetic, she allowed him to walk around the house for a few minutes. A week later, he was finally out of bed.  
  
As they were sitting on the couch watching television (Blythe had insisted on getting one, and Remus couldn't argue since he wanted to know what it was like), Vasilis pecked on the window with a letter tied to his leg.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder where he'd gotten to.", Remus chuckled. "It's not the same here without that owl raising a fuss."  
  
Blythe smiled calmly and opened the widow to retrieve the letter as the bird swept in and took up his spot on the perch.  
  
"Who's it from, dear?"  
  
"It's from Hogwarts.", she answered simply as she opened the envelope. Her eyes flitted over the note and she smiled again. "We've been invited back to Hogwarts to visit for awhile. I think we should go."  
  
"Don't you like it here with me?", Remus teased.  
  
"You know I do, but after what's happened recently, I don't think we should stay here right now. What happens if the Death Eaters return? You haven't the strength to fend them off, and I haven't the magic. We'd be asking them to kill us if they come back."  
  
"What makes you so sure they will?"  
  
Blythe looked at her lover with a grave expression. She'd grown quite a bit in the years that passed. She wasn't the flimsy, carefree girl she used to be. "It was obvious to me they were pretty intent on killing that night. If nothing else, they'll want to finish the job they started."  
  
Two days later they were at Platform 9 and 3/4 waiting for the Hogwarts Express to pull into the station. They arrived early to avoid a crowd.  
  
"Do you really think all this precaution is necessary, Blythe?"  
  
"Do you want to be questioned by those who haven't forgotten you? Of course it's necessary, for your own safety, Remus darling. I don't want to have to bite off anyone's head for looking down at you.", she replied.  
  
He sighed and shook his head with a soft smile. "Oh alright. Seems we've somehow managed to switch roles. I remember a time when I was the overprotective one."  
  
Blythe laughed quietly and patted his shoulder. "There was a time when I was a very light headed woman too, but things change."  
  
When the train finally pulled in and came to a stop, Blythe and Remus climbed aboard and took a cabin near the caboose. She laughed when she looked around. "I remember the first time I ever saw this train. I didn't have the 'luxury' of riding inside. I didn't want to be noticed, so I climbed up the back and sat on top until it pulled up to the Hogwarts station."  
  
"So that's how you got there! You hitched the train!" Remus laughed lightheartedly. "I always wondered how you managed to sneak on and get a cabin without being noticed."  
  
"Now you know." She smiled at him, then turned her eyes to the window. People were beginning to file onto the platform and into the train. Thankfully Blythe had the window seat, and it was unlikely that anyone would immediately recognize her. Physically she'd changed as well. She had crow's feet at the corners of her eyes, soft laugh lines around her mouth, and a few various other wrinkles in her face. Even though she was only 31 years old, her age was beginning to show. She had also cut her hair in the recent past. The long tresses she used to bear were getting too hard to manage, especially with so little time. It wasn't short by any means, but it wasn't past her shoulders either. She held down two jobs in the Muggle World, and Remus had work of his own doing odd jobs here and there. He even had his own profession of being a private teacher now, which seemed to please him. They both had to take a temporary leave of absence in order to leave for Hogwarts.  
  
After about half an hour's wait, the train slowly began to lurch forward. They were finally on their way. Blythe wondered if anything had changed in their absence. Though it had only been a little over three years since last she'd seen the castle and it's occupants, she knew as well as anyone that much can happen in such little time. And they'd been almost completely cut off from the Wizarding World since their departure. Very few people ever owled them, especially now that so many knew Remus' most guarded secret. The Weasleys kept in touch as often as possible, but with so many children to contend with, it was difficult for them to write. Albus, of course, sent the occasional letter as well to check up on things, but it was still rare to hear from anyone of that world.  
  
As for Muggles, well, Blythe would sooner avoid them if possible than go out of her way to associate with them. She'd distanced herself as much as possible from that world too, feeling she didn't quite belong there either. Though she never mentioned anything to Remus about it, she actually felt like she didn't truly belong in either place. She was no Witch, and therefore shouldn't be in the Wizarding World, and yet she had friends there and didn't quite feel right among other Muggles. Sometimes it felt so lonely, but she always had one thing to keep her sane and happy. Remus Lupin. 


	2. Arrival To An Old World Turned New

Chapter Two: Arrival To An Old World Turned New...  
  
After what seemed like a short while, the trolley lady went by and asked if there was anything Blythe and Remus wanted.  
  
"No thank you.", answered Remus politely.  
  
Blythe gave a shy smile and asked, "I don't suppose you'd accept Muggle money?"  
  
The lady laughed to herself and stepped inside. "If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll exchange it for you." She winked, handed Blythe the two items she wanted, and took the Muggle funds. After placing the currency in the pocket of her apron, she pulled out some Wizard coins and slipped them in the tin box.  
  
"Thank you.", Blythe smiled. The woman nodded and went on her way.  
  
"Only you could get away with something like that.", stated Remus jokingly.  
  
"Then it's good to be me.", she teased back.  
  
The two laughed quietly to themselves before settling back down again. Blythe ate her chocolate frog contentedly as Remus helped himself to some of her Bertie Botts Beans. All was well until he started choking. Blythe immediately lifted his arms above his head and started rubbing his back. "Are you okay, dear?"  
  
After the coughing fit ended, he nodded and grinned. "Pepper. I hate those ones. They never fail to gag me."  
  
"Just your luck." She returned his smile and shook her head, then gazed out the window again.  
  
Hours passed and Remus fell asleep in the cabin. His head lolled, his chin rested on his chest until Blythe pulled him over so he could use her shoulder as a pillow. She continued watching the scenery flash by until it was too dark to see much of anything outside. Finally the train began to slow and she realized they must be getting close to Hogwarts station. Her heart started pounding at the thought of seeing it again. She wondered even more about how everything would be and she longed to see those caring, gentle faces of the Professors and students again. Though she definitely missed seeing Albus Dumbledore among others, she also wanted to see someone she couldn't stand before. Severus Snape, the infamously cold and cruel potions master of the school. She pondered whether or not he'd even recognize her now, and if maybe his ill feelings towards her might have changed. She certainly hoped to make a better impression.  
  
The train came to a stop and Blythe watched as everyone stepped down onto the platform. She could hear Hagrid's voice booming over the excited buzz of the students gathered there. "Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years wit' me!", he called out, but something seemed different about his voice. It lacked the usual enthusiasm. It was as though he was in more of a hurry to get the students away from the train and up to the castle. That's when she noticed it. There was a difference. Everyone was rushing to get into the carriages that would take them to the castle. The last time she'd been here, the students had just sauntered along, now they were practically running.  
  
"Remus. Wake up, dear. We've arrived." She gently ran her fingers along his cheek.  
  
His eyes opened and he nodded sleepily. They waited until everyone was gone before leaving the train themselves, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention. They took the last carriage up to the castle and were amazed at the sight when they got there. The place, though ancient as it was, looked more dismal and battered than before. One of the uppermost towers seemed like it was crumbling.  
  
"What's happened here?", Blythe wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we'd better find out.", answered a concerned Remus.  
  
They made their way up the steps and looked around the Entrance Hall. Even the portraits had changed. The faces of the people in them were dark. Dust was gathered on the frames and it looked as though cleaning had become obsolete. The two looked around, then cast worried glances at each other.  
  
"I'll go on ahead to the Great Hall to let Albus know we've arrived. Wait here, I'll be right back." Blythe walked off alone after Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
Blythe entered the hall to find it lacking much of its warmth and mirth. She glanced around at more than a few solemn faces, then made her way to the head table. Hardly anyone even noticed her presence. Albus looked up when she appeared in front of him. He smiled kindly, but it seemed almost forced. He too was different than she remembered. He looked even older than before, and somehow weaker.  
  
"Greetings, Albus. I just wanted to let you know that Remus and I arrived in one piece."  
  
"That's excellent news, Blythe." He looked around for a moment before returning his blue eyes to her. "Where is he?"  
  
"Waiting in the entrance hall. I wasn't sure whether or not he should come in after what happened."  
  
"Yes, it's alright. Please, bring him here and join us for dinner."  
  
Before turning away to retrieve Remus, she gave Albus a quizzical look. "Is the Sorting Ceremony already done?"  
  
"Yes, we finished that just a few minutes ago. There weren't many students to add this year." He sounded disappointed, but there was something else in his voice that bothered Blythe more. An emptiness, a sadness maybe. She wasn't quite sure, but she knew something was wrong. Something terrible had happened.  
  
"Alright. I'll go get him." She left the hall and called for Remus to join her. The two walked up and took the empty seats they thought were meant for them. At first Blythe hadn't noticed anyone missing, then she looked down the table. Not only were there fewer students, but some of the faculty was missing too.  
  
"Where are Professors Flitwick and Sprout?", she asked Albus in hushed tones. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and had a disbelieving look on his face. "You haven't heard?"  
  
She shook her head and frowned slightly.  
  
"After dinner the two of you should join me in my office then. It seems you haven't been informed about everything that's happened."  
  
Dinner was eaten in silence. Not even the usual chatter from the students filled the room. Blythe couldn't even concentrate on the meal, her mind was filled with possibilities of what had occurred during her absence. At long last supper ended and everyone quickly made their way out of the hall and to their rooms. The prefects seemed even more eager to get first year students to the dormitories.  
  
Blythe and Remus quietly followed Albus to his office. The aged man whispered a command word to the stone gargoyle and the staircase appeared. They walked up in silence and each of them sat down.  
  
Albus took a deep breath, laced his fingers together and leaned forward in his chair. There were deep creases of worry in his brow. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. By the confused looks on both your faces, you have no idea what has transpired over the past year and a half."  
  
The two listeners nodded and waited patiently for Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"It all came about very suddenly...", he began. Then the tale unfolded. "The castle has been attacked in just the past year, which is why it looks so haggard. Voldemort has found a way to rise to power once again. In fact, he's become even more dangerous than he was. The number of his followers continues to increase, the Dementors are with him once more, among other creatures such as the vampires. They've become such a powerful force, that they attacked Hogwarts. We haven't yet been able to repair the buildings they've destroyed. Almost all of the greenhouses are gone, the hospital wing took severe damage, and many lives have been lost. Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout are only two of the souls that are now gone." He paused for a moment to allow his visitors time to absorb what he was telling them.  
  
"My God...", Blythe muttered.  
  
Remus sat there in stunned silence, unable to think of anything to say.  
  
With a nod of the head, Albus continued. "The Ministry was actually considering shutting the school down so the students might find more safety at home with their parents."  
  
That's when Remus found his voice. "That's ridiculous! Everyone knows that no one can protect them better than you can, Professor. The school was attacked, yes. Lives were lost and damage was done, but at least the building is still standing and the rooms are full. That has to be testimony enough that you're capable of keeping the students alive and well."  
  
"It's not that easy anymore, Remus. The fact remains that the school was attacked. That's cause enough for concern among Witches and Wizards. Tell me, if you were a parent or a Ministry official, how would you feel or what would you think if you heard that Voldemort's forces were becoming that strong and brave? Would it not worry you beyond reason?"  
  
All three of them were silent for long moments. Remus hung his head as though defeated.  
  
"No, it wouldn't."  
  
Albus turned his eyes to Blythe the instant the words left her mouth. Her face was calm, even serene, and there was a different kind of bravery in her eyes. It was the bravery of an older woman instead of the thickheaded courage of a girl who doesn't understand a situation. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just what I said, Albus. I wouldn't be worried in the least. You see, the foundation of this castle isn't so different from the foundation of people. If there was only one brick standing alone, it wouldn't have a chance against the onslaught of weather or human destruction. However, when many bricks are placed together they create a building that can stand up through the ages. People are no different. Alone we'd stand no chance of survival against this Voldemort and his followers, but together, as one people, he could be defeated."  
  
"You bring hope and light to a world that seems to have lost both with those words, Blythe. You may very well be the person that keeps everyone together."  
  
"I'm not saying that Voldemort will lose. I'm just saying we'd have more of a chance if we don't turn our backs on each other and try to stand alone as separate units. The Ministry needs to learn that by the sounds of it."  
  
"I think you're right. Perhaps I should have you owl the Ministry saying that exact same thing." Albus smiled at her more brightly, some of the life returning to his eyes.  
  
"Maybe I will." She lifted her chin and smiled back. Her face grew serious again after a moment though. "So I take it this is why you had no objections to Remus and I coming back here after he was attacked?"  
  
Remus looked over at her with a slight frown. "You asked if we could return?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Do you have an objection to me trying to save your life?"  
  
He fell silent instantly. One thing he'd learned to do through the years was not argue with her when it was obvious she was right.  
  
Albus chuckled at the quickly vanquished disagreement, then nodded his head in answer to Blythe's question. "That's exactly why I had no complaints. After hearing that the Death Eaters had found you, I felt it was the right thing to do. You may have little better chance here than you did at home, but at least it's a chance."  
  
"And in return we'll do what we can to help. If that means getting our hands dirty trying to rebuild and repair the castle, so be it. Now that I know what's happened, I want to make sure it doesn't occur again." Blythe paused for a moment and sat back in her chair looking deep in thought.  
  
"Is there something else on your mind?", ventured Remus. He knew when she had that distant look in her eyes, it meant she had an important idea to share. Usually she would sit quietly and think how to word it.  
  
"Yes, there is. Something we could and should do."  
  
"And that is?", inquired Albus.  
  
"Act as though nothing's happened."  
  
There was a long silence that followed her seemingly idiotic response. Thankfully both men knew well enough that Blythe was no fool.  
  
"Why do you suggest that, Blythe?" Remus' attention was completely focussed on her. Even though her suggestion seemed absurd, there was no doubt in his mind she had an excellent reason behind it.  
  
"Well, if everyone continues acting the way they are, then Voldemort will think they're weak, and they'll even begin to believe there's nothing they can do to stand against him. However, if we act as though nothing's happened, act like what's happened doesn't bother us in the least, it will eventually develop into courage and that courage into strength. Show him we're not afraid and it'll at least make him think twice about trying to attack again."  
  
"Like when you stood up to the Death Eaters? You showed them no fear and they didn't seem to know how to handle that. I often think I may not have survived if it hadn't been for you."  
  
"Yes, exactly like that. What must they have thought when a simple Muggle, incapable of using magic or harming them in any way, stood up to them. I wasn't afraid of them, I was afraid for you, but I wasn't about to let them know that."  
  
"I'd like to hear more about the attack on Remus, if you could spare the time to tell me, Blythe. I'd prefer it in a little more detail than what was enclosed in your letter."  
  
Blythe nodded and looked Albus in the eyes. The tenderness that she remembered being there was replaced by a serious determination. She smiled faintly. "To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy. Perhaps better than you know your friends."  
  
"You read my mind.", Albus chuckled.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I saw it plainly in your eyes." She stopped and looked to Remus who was sitting there quietly. When he nodded for her to go on, she began speaking again. "Alright, Albus, this is what happened. Everything that happened..." 


	3. The Long and the Short Of It

Chapter Three: The Long and the Short Of It...  
  
The sky was growing increasingly dark and flashes of lightening could be seen in the distance. Blythe and Remus were sitting on the couch watching a late night movie when the power went out. The lights flickered and died and the t.v. turned off. They were suddenly enveloped in blackness.  
  
"Blasted electricity. It never fails to go out when there's a storm, even if it hasn't hit yet." Blythe grumbled a bit more and looked out the window to watch the clouds form a wall of darkness on the horizon. Just above the house, stars were shining brightly, but in the distance there was nothing but menacing clouds. "Looks like a pretty bad one too."  
  
Remus turned on the couch to see what held her attention. When he noticed the formation of an odd patch of clouds a shiver ran down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "Blythe, we need to get out of here."  
  
"What? Why?" She glanced at him with a frown. "It's just a storm."  
  
"No, it's not just any storm. It's unnatural. Something isn't right."  
  
Just as he was rising to his feet, something slammed hard against the front door. Blythe jumped from her seat and stood beside Remus. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"The reason we have to get out."  
  
The back door creaked on it's hinges as it was forced open. Chancing whatever might be outside, Remus grabbed hold of Blythe's arm and yanked the front door open. All they could see was black. Before either of them realized what was happening, Remus was being dragged from the small house and out into the violent weather. Gusts of wind blew hard and battered the walls of their home.  
  
"Blythe, run! Get out of here!" Remus' cries floated out from within a circle of people dressed in black robes.  
  
Blythe immediately stepped forward, but just as she took that first step, she found herself in the grips of two men. At least she thought they were men. They wore white masks, so she couldn't see their faces, only their eyes were visible. She stood there helpless in their grasp and could only look on as the others pulled out wands and directed them at the one in their midst.  
  
"Don't you touch him!", she bellowed.  
  
More than a few heads turned in her direction. They seemed curious about her outburst until she began straining against those holding her back.  
  
"I said leave him alone, you cowards! How dare you pull wands on an unarmed man! I hope you all burn at the stake for this!"  
  
They had thought, unwisely assumed, that she would be too frightened to do or say anything, but her rage was apparent in her voice and actions. The two large brutes at her sides were having difficulty keeping her in place.  
  
"Silence her.", one of the characters ordered coldly. "I don't want her gaining attention."  
  
"She's just a Muggle, what could she possibly do?"  
  
"Ruin everything.", another said. His voice seemed vaguely familiar, but Blythe was far too angry to pay any attention to that.  
  
Then the first blow landed. "You don't want us to use our wands, so we'll improvise. It would have been over with quicker and more painless for him if you'd kept your mouth shut, Muggle." They all proceeded to beat Remus' body with their fists and boots.  
  
For a fleeting moment, it looked as though Remus would make it out alive. He managed somehow to regain his feet and began swinging back. Then he pulled his own wand and fired off one spell after another. Disarming some of them, injuring others. A quick jab to his mid-section slowed him down and knocked the wind from him though. He was quickly relieved of his wand.  
  
"Remus!", Blythe screamed.  
  
"No! Get back in the house!", he called back when he found his voice. His face wasn't visible long before they fell upon him, burying him beneath them.  
  
Blythe was about to yell out again when a hand clamped tightly over her mouth. Her reaction was instant. Her teeth came down so sharply that she could taste blood right before the person, creature, whatever it was, could pull away. She didn't even give either of them time to react. She immediately buried her elbow into the soft spot where the ribs part on one of them, then brought her other hand down and back to grab the other one by his manhood. She squeezed tightly, digging her nails in as much as possible, until he dropped like a stone on the wet ground. Then she rushed to aid her lover. She finished the story by telling Albus how she had managed to pull Remus free and the Death Eaters left when they realized she wasn't afraid of them or what they could do to her. "My only concern was Remus. If I lost him, I don't know what I would've done. I likely wouldn't have cared anymore about who I might hurt or whether or not I got myself killed. I simply would've tried to take down as many of them as possible for taking him away from me."  
  
"The particular cloud I had noticed was actually the dark mark, that's what gave me an idea of what was happening and who was coming. I knew we had to get out, but I thought we might've still had some time. We should have left when the storm began gathering intensity."  
  
"We can't run away from every little storm, Remus. How were either of us to know that's what was causing it?"  
  
"She's right, you know. There's no way either of you could have realized in time what was happening outside. To your knowledge, every indication was pointed to a regular storm building up.", Albus offered helpfully.  
  
"Yes, but the weatherman on the news said it would be a clear night, not a cloud in the sky. And certainly no storms."  
  
Blythe shook her head and wore a smile of amusement. "The weatherman isn't always right, love. In fact, most of the time when he says, 'It's going to be a bright, sunny day tomorrow.' you can guarantee it'll rain. Muggles are terrible at predicting weather, unless they have arthritis or some old injury that acts up when the temperature or dampness in the air changes."  
  
Albus leaned back in his chair and studied Blythe for a moment. "Getting back to your suggestion, is there anything specific you had in mind?"  
  
She thought about this, then nodded slowly. "Well, first we need to fix the castle. Perhaps charms can be placed on the walls to make them stronger and more resilient to attacks. After that, I say we have a celebration of sorts. Make things like they used to be when I was here last. The children were happy and chatted with each other at mealtimes, the staff was the same way." This reminded her of something else. "By the way, Professor Snape was another person missing from the table tonight. Is he...gone too?"  
  
"No, not exactly. It would take time to explain where he was, and it's not something that should be discussed right now. I hope you'll understand."  
  
"Of course, but will he be returning?"  
  
"Yes, as soon as he's able. He still has classes to teach, and he'll be present for those at least."  
  
"It'll be hard to imagine mealtimes without his scowling countenance.", Remus jeered.  
  
"Normally I couldn't agree more, but I'd like to try and settle the past and try to move on. I'd also like to attempt a friendship with him.", Blythe responded gently, her tone suggested that she didn't find the comment as funny as she might have before though.  
  
"Well, now that we're all caught up on what's been happening, I'll have someone escort you to your chambers. Perhaps we can speak at more length later this week. For now, I think all of us could do with some rest, then we can set to work putting Blythe's ideas into actions tomorrow." Albus rose from his seat and moved around the desk to stand before the two. "It's good to see you're both alive and well, and I'm glad you're back here. Bright smiles and kind words have been gravely missed around here lately."  
  
Blythe stood and wrapped her arms around Dumbledore, hugging him gently. "Everything will be fine, I just know it. It might not happen in the next year or two, but eventually things will get back to the way they ought to be. We just need to keep that in mind and not lose faith."  
  
Albus smiled and patted her back. "Thank you, Blythe. Even at my age, words of encouragement can sometimes be necessary."  
  
She stepped back and smiled brightly at him, then turned to Remus, waiting to leave with him.  
  
Remus got to his feet and shook Albus' hand, then nodded and followed Blythe from the room.  
  
Blythe and Remus were silently escorted to their room by a Professor neither of them had ever seen before. When they were left alone at their chamber door, Remus turned to Blythe and commented, "That must be one of the new members of faculty. She'll be filling in for Sprout or Flitwick, no doubt." Blythe nodded and the two of them proceeded to enter the room.  
  
They unpacked quietly, both thinking over what the Headmaster had told them in his office. When they finished putting everything where it belonged, Remus sat by the fire while Blythe made a pot of tea. She brought two cups with her when she finished and sat down on Remus' lap to enjoy the steaming beverage.  
  
"I wonder where we should begin the repairs."  
  
Remus gave her a curious look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The castle. It's in rough shape, I'm wondering what needs to be worked on the most. They likely would've fixed up the Hospital Wing by now, but the rest of the place is still in a shambles. That broken tower will have to be looked after in the near future before there's an accident. Greenhouses can wait a little while, but there are vital plants that'll have to be taken care of. There's quite a bit to do."  
  
"Don't worry about it just yet, dear. I'm sure the Headmaster will let us know when we're needed."  
  
"I suppose you're right, but it'll have to be looked after very soon, within the next day or so, in order to get the school running smoothly."  
  
Remus agreed and the two finished their tea, then headed off to bed in order to get some sleep. The next day was going to be quite eventful.  
  
In the morning Blythe woke early and prepared for a long day. She allowed Remus to sleep a bit longer than he may have wanted, his strength still wasn't at its fullest and she wanted to make sure he'd be alright before straining himself helping around the castle. Before leaving the room, she lightly kissed his forehead, pulled the blankets up to his chin, then left for the Great Hall.  
  
There were only three present when she arrived. Albus Dumbledore sat in the center chair at the head table, Professor McGonagall sat to his left and Professor Snape, as Blythe recognized him immediately, was next to Minerva.  
  
Blythe quietly made her way up and sat down to Dumbledore's right. "Good morning, everyone.", she greeted with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Blythe. I trust you remember Minerva and Severus?"  
  
"Of course, Albus." Blythe's eyes shifted to look at McGonagall, she nodded once, then glanced at Snape. It was obvious to her, now that she was closer, that he had changed drastically in the passing years. He looked more haggard and worn than he had three years ago. Deep lines marred his pale face, his eyes revealed dark circles beneath them. To say the least, he looked absolutely wretched, and made Blythe wonder what had happened to him. 


	4. Little Fall Backs

Chapter Four: Little Fall Backs...  
  
"Blythe!"  
  
The name was called so loudly it woke her from a deep sleep. She glanced around, dazed for a moment, then felt Remus tossing behind her and whimpering softly in his sleep. She immediately turned over and ran her fingertips along his cheek, speaking soothing words in his ear as she did so.  
  
"My poor darling...", she uttered quietly. "...it still haunts you at night. Be still, love, I'm here."  
  
Within moments Remus' body relaxed, the nightmare apparently over.  
  
A thought came to Blythe's mind after she calmed her lover. She gazed out the window of their room at the twinkling night sky, then rose from the bed as quietly as possible, dressed and silently made her way out of the room.  
  
When she arrived at the Headmaster's office she was surprised to see the staircase was already in plain view. "That's odd. I doubt many people would visit at this hour." She puzzled over this for a moment, then shrugged and ascended the stairs to the office. She didn't wish to disturb Albus if he was sleeping, but this was an important matter that had slipped her mind when they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
Before arriving at the door, Blythe could hear hushed voices from within, but just as she came into earshot of making out who was speaking, or what the subject was about, silence fell within the room. She raised her hand to knock and a voice called out before her knuckles touched the wood.  
  
"Come in, Blythe."  
  
She smiled gently and entered the office, setting eyes upon Albus first. "It never ceases to amaze me that you have this uncanny ability to know who's at your door before they even knock."  
  
Albus grinned faintly at her and nodded to a chair. "You must have something important to see me about at this late hour."  
  
"Yes, I do.", she answered, then chanced a look to the side and noticed Professor Snape sitting in the only other available chair. She nodded to him and spoke again. "I'm glad to see both of you here, actually, since what I've come for concerns the two of you." She sat down calmly, folded her hands in her lap and waited for their attention.  
  
Professor Snape gave her a sidelong glance, scowled briefly and turned his eyes away again without a word. Albus nodded for Blythe to continue.  
  
"When Remus and I arrived, I completely forgot to speak with you about the potion he needs. I was rather hoping the Professor here...", she indicated Snape with a sideways nod. "...would be willing to make it again while we're staying at Hogwarts. If he has time, that is." She turned to look at the man she once despised, her tone gentle and forgiving of the past. "I understand you're a busy man and I don't want to trouble you. If it's too much of a bother, I'll have to find someone else to make it."  
  
Just as Albus was about to speak, Snape turned his head slowly toward Blythe and answered her with his usual cold disposition. "How long before the next full moon?"  
  
Blythe looked out the window of Dumbledore's office to determine what phase the moon was currently in, then turned back to Snape and responded. "Approximately another three weeks. I hope that's enough time."  
  
"Barely, but I should be able to meet the requirement. I'll send for one of you when the potion is ready." Snape rose from his chair and settled his eyes on Albus again. "We can finish our business later, Headmaster. I have other matters to attend." He turned on his heel without waiting for a response, and silently left the office.  
  
Blythe let out a long breath of air and shook her head. "It seems his disposition hasn't changed much. Then again I'd have to spend more time around him in order for him to realize I'm not the daft, foolhardy woman I once was."  
  
"It's quite alright, Blythe. I'm certain, given the opportunity, Severus will understand how much you have changed. Let's forget about him for now though. What was it you needed to see me for?"  
  
"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Albus. It's so late and I'm not used to being awake at this hour." Blythe offered a kind smile. "I wanted to know if anyone here could construct a...shelter for Remus during his transformation. You see, even with the potion he's potentially dangerous. Or at least that's what he tells me.", she spoke with an amused smirk. "However, he told me before that he'd feel much better knowing he was locked in where he couldn't access anyone beyond the walls of his enclosure. I wouldn't want him to be in a separate room though. After what happened, I'd like to stay close to him for a little while longer."  
  
Albus raised his hand and smiled gently, a sign that he understood. "Of course, of course. I'll be sure to arrange something first thing in the morning. I'm glad you came to me with this now as I may have been too busy over the next few days to see you."  
  
"Oh? Is something important going on?"  
  
"Yes. Beginning tomorrow I'll be setting your idea in motion by getting this castle fixed up. I believe one of the towers needs repairs first. I'd hate for anyone to be sent to the Hospital Wing due to crumbling rocks." His blue eyes glittered with mirth and it became apparent his mood was already beginning to lighten despite all that had happened.  
  
"As I said, Remus and I are at your disposal. I daresay Remus isn't in top condition yet, so I'll have to monitor what he tries to do and make sure he doesn't overburden himself." She stood from her seat and glanced to the door. "I should head back to my room now, Albus. Everyone needs as much sleep as they can get right now. Goodnight, and thank you for your time."  
  
"Always a pleasure, Blythe. Sleep well."  
  
She nodded once more and left the office behind.  
  
When she arrived at her chambers, she found the bed empty. "Now where on earth...?" Then she heard a moan come from the floor. She sighed and smirked to herself as she made her way over to Remus who was just opening his eyes and looked quite befuddled. "You fell out of bed, dear. Let me help you up."  
  
Once he was safely tucked under the blankets again, Blythe crawled in beside him.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Visiting the Headmaster. I needed to see him about that potion you require. Professor Snape is going to fix it up for you again and let us know when it's finished."  
  
"I'm still going to need a cage of some sort.", Remus mentioned with a yawn as he closed his eyes again.  
  
Blythe rolled onto her side to face him and patted his chest lightly. "It's all being taken care of, dear. I spoke to Albus about that as well. Now stop your worrying and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. We'll be helping to fix up the castle."  
  
Remus opened his eyes to slits and looked at Blythe with a tired smile. "And I suppose you'll be watching me like a hawk to make sure I'm not doing much."  
  
"That's right. I don't want you to waste your energy. You still need to heal up a bit. Now go to sleep before you keep both of us up till dawn." She laughed quietly and kissed him, then laid down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
She felt him nod once, and before long his breathing slowed to an even rhythm, then she allowed herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning Blythe woke to find herself alone in the bed. She sighed, thinking Remus must have fallen out again in the night, then turned to look over the edge only to see the floor clear of his body. "Now where did he get to?", she pondered aloud.  
  
Finally she rose from the bed, quickly went about her morning chores, then set off to find Remus and make sure he was alright. Shortly after leaving the chambers she arrived at the Great Hall and heard a ruckus coming from within. She entered silently to find out what was happening. There before her eyes nearly every student of Hogwarts was lighting candles and using their charms to levitate them.  
  
Blythe smiled serenely at the scene before her and made her way up to the head table. "What's all this?", she asked the nearest Professor.  
  
"The Headmaster has given the notice the school is to be repaired and the students, before being asked, volunteered to help as much as they were able.", McGonagall informed Blythe with an impressed tone.  
  
"I see." Blythe's eyes scoured the room quickly until she noticed one particular bunch of students apparently felt the work unnecessary and were instead eating their breakfast. "And it seems Mr. Malfoy believes all this manual labour is beneath him." She tutted and shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"He won't feel that way when he realizes the other houses are receiving extra points for their willingness to bring the school back to its former glory.", the transfiguration Professor answered smugly.  
  
Blythe laughed. "He'll rue the day he decided to be lazy. I'll bet he'll become a little more anxious to help after that."  
  
McGonagall simply smiled and nodded, then went back to watching the students work, until Mr. Longbottom got himself into a bit of trouble by casting the wrong charm on one of the candles. The poor lad was being chased around by a candle that more closely resembled a blowtorch until the transfiguration Professor was able to get to him.  
  
"Never a dull moment around here, even when spirits are at a low point.", Blythe muttered to herself with a smile as she took up an empty seat. She quickly peered down the length of the table to see if she could find Remus. A frown creased her brow when she noticed he was absent from the table. "Where could the little bugger be?"  
  
A thunderous crash sounded outside causing all activity in the hall to stop. Everyone turned to the great windows behind the Professors' table to see what might have happened.  
  
Blythe slowly turned and uttered two words. "Oh no." She rolled her eyes and blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes in frustration. Her ear caught the sound of Albus Dumbledore chuckling. She turned to face him, shook her head briefly, then headed for the door to go outside and help clean things up.  
  
"Remus Lupin!", called Blythe angrily when she reached the pile of rubble outside the Great Hall windows. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Remus gave her a quite innocent look and answered simply. "Helping?" He lifted his hands to say he didn't understand what had happened.  
  
"Ugh, honestly. If I had an ounce of magic in me I'd turn you into a mouse!" Blythe marched over and swiftly took in the surroundings. "Well, I guess we don't need to worry about anyone being hit by falling debris now." She looked up the castle wall to where the tower used to be and let out another annoyed blow at her hair.  
  
She felt arms wrap loosely about her waist and a chin lean down on her shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry, love. I had no idea just how bad the damage to the tower was. The charm I used should've made it a bit stronger and held the loose rubble in place, instead the whole thing came crashing down around us.", whispered Remus in her ear.  
  
"I understand, darling, but you really ought to be more careful. I warned you that you're not in proper shape yet, and even a spell that seems simple to you could actually do more damage than anything else." She glanced around again. "Obviously." She turned her face just enough to see him, then kissed his cheek lightly. "I just hope no one was hurt."  
  
Remus shook his head and smiled. "We leapt out of the way before anything could happen."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that at least.", she breathed. "Well, I suppose we'd best get all this looked after before we sit down to eat." Blythe removed herself from Remus' arms and began moving some of the rocks out of the way by hand.  
  
"Don't strain yourself, Blythe. There are quicker and easier ways to go about this.", came the aged voice of the Headmaster. "Besides, I don't recall having seen you eat anything yet. I believe there will still be food on the tables. Why don't you have a bite before you help out? You're going to need the energy."  
  
"Very well, but I'll be back out here the moment I finish my meal." She turned her eyes to Remus again and raised a solitary eyebrow. "You'd best behave yourself." And then she walked back to the school.  
  
When she re-entered the Hall she noticed the students had finally set back to work with the candles and there were only five Professors present while the others were busy with the ruins outside. Three of them were unfamiliar to Blythe, but she knew the other two fairly well. McGonagall was still helping the students cast the proper charms upon the candles, while Severus Snape was hunched over a plate of food at the head table.  
  
Blythe decided she should start making amends while she had the chance. She approached the usually foul tempered Professor and sat two chairs away from him to eat her own meal. She opted to wait until Snape noticed her before disturbing him.  
  
The window of opportunity opened when he cast a not quite so evil look her way. She cleared her throat quietly and attempted a polite conversation. "Good day, Professor. I hope you slept well."  
  
"As well as possible when there's a war going on.", was Snape's cold reply.  
  
"I'm sure life here will settle into a more lighthearted routine once the castle has been mended a bit."  
  
He turned to her with a dour expression on his sallow face. "Do you really believe that tidying the castle will end the attacks? I wouldn't think it possible that you could have grown more naive since you were here last, but you've just proven me wrong." He seemed to be waiting for her to make some sort of harsh retort, but he would quickly be disappointed. 


	5. A Semblance of Normaility

Chapter Five: A Semblance of Normality  
  
"You fail to see the logic in all this, Professor."  
  
"Please, enlighten me," he told her with a voice of aggravation and disinterest.  
  
She was quiet for a moment, and at first it seemed she had no more to say, but just as a cruel smirk came to Snape's mouth and he was about to speak, she answered him. "You may call me naive if you like, or even stupid, but it won't change the way I see the situation. We have an opportunity to make a difference. Not only in the structure of this building, but also in the morale of those within the school. As I told Albus, if we act as though what's happened has no effect on us, then it's unlikely that Voldemort and his forces will want to attack again immediately." She nodded once, curtly, when she finished and patiently awaited a sharp response from the Potions Master.  
  
None was forthcoming. Instead, it surprised Blythe to hear the words that did flow from his mouth. "Perhaps you have grown somewhat, Miss Farrah. However, I refuse to believe you've changed all that much in only three years. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to." With that, he rose from his seat, and without a backwards glance, made his way out of the Great Hall.  
  
She let out a soft sigh and pondered to herself whether or not he even considered the meaning of her words. She would not be discouraged, though. Rather, she was more determined than ever to prove herself to him. He was, by far, her worst critic, and she had every intention of changing his views of her.  
  
She finished eating in silence, then made her way back outside to assist in clearing away the rubble from the destroyed tower only to find the job was already done and they had no more need of her.  
  
Remus made his way to her side and draped an arm over her shoulders. His face was slightly pink and he was a bit winded, but seemed no worse for wear. "It's all finished, m'dear. Now we just need to concentrate on putting it back together."  
  
"That will come later. This particular tower isn't really necessary at this time. The most important task for this area of the castle is over with, now we're able to move on to other aspects," Dumbledore informed them with a cheerful smile.  
  
"I'm glad to see there's already a positive change in the atmosphere around here, Albus. It's a very uplifting thing indeed," commented Blythe.  
  
The Headmaster of Hogwarts nodded to her statement. "I couldn't agree more."  
  
"Hmm ..." Blythe seemed to be in thought again. Albus and Remus waited patiently to hear what was on her mind this time. "Perhaps cleaning is in order as well. I haven't the magic to help with the reconstruction of the castle, but I do have the necessary skills to get rid of the inches of dust within. Those poor paintings have to be absolutely miserable looking the way they do. Would you mind if I got started on that, Albus, or do you have something else in mind for me to do?"  
  
"Not at all, Blythe. Feel free to locate Mr. Filch for assistance." He glanced briefly at Remus with unveiled concern. "And perhaps you've done enough of this kind of work for the time being. You should do something less taxing, Remus, by helping Blythe as well."  
  
"Of course, Professor. I'll be only too happy to be of service, even in a small way."  
  
"In that case, it's time to roll up your tattered sleeves and get ready to use some elbow grease." Blythe giggled as she looked up at the man she adored.  
  
"Why do I have the nagging feeling that you're going to enjoy every second of this?"  
  
"Likely because I will, Remus dear," she responded sweetly.  
  
The two of them ventured back into the castle and proceeded to search for the caretaker Mr. Filch. Most considered him to be a horrible man to associate with, and generally went out of their way to avoid him, but Blythe never seemed to feel that way. While he was certainly grungy and ill-tempered, he was no more dangerous than a puppy compared to someone like Severus Snape. When it came right down to the bare wire, Blythe far preferred the company of Argus to Severus. It took them about an hour of searching, but they eventually managed to find Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. She gave a baleful meow when they approached her and her lamp-like eyes watched them carefully, almost calculating exactly what their intentions might be.  
  
"Hallo, Mrs. Norris," chirped Blythe pleasantly. "Do you know where Mr. Filch is?"  
  
The cat let out another sound and began making her way down the corridor. After a short walk, she led them to her master.  
  
"Thank you. I'd give you a treat for your help, but I don't have anything with me right now. I promise I'll find something for you later, though."  
  
Mr. Filch stood in the doorway of his small office, which was little more than a broom closet, and watched Blythe chatting with his cat. "You want somethin'?" His gruff voice made Blythe start.  
  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I was wondering if you'd be able to loan Remus and I a few cleaning supplies, and perhaps give us a hand tidying things up around the castle."  
  
The caretaker let out a grunt and disappeared into his office again, then returned with two buckets and various other objects. He handed them over to Remus and Blythe's waiting hands before turning away again. The next time he appeared, he had his own bucket. Filch nodded at Blythe, then began walking down the hallway with Mrs. Norris at his heels.  
  
"He never fails to unnerve me," Remus mentioned under his breath.  
  
"Yes, I can see how that's possible. I think he just wants to be treated with respect, that's all. The poor man is left to clean up this entire building by himself and scarcely a soul offers him any help at all, or even a thank you for the work he does. It must be a tireless job."  
  
"You always manage to sympathize, Blythe. I think it's one of your best qualities," complimented Remus as he put his free arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip with a smile.  
  
"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"I believe I am." He winked.  
  
Blythe laughed softly. "I think you've already won the girl. I can't imagine what's next on your agenda."  
  
Remus chuckled as they made their way along the corridor to find a place to clean, not that it was hard to do.  
  
"Perhaps we could start in the Entrance Hall, dear? It's the first place anyone sees when they come into the castle, so I think it's best to keep up appearances there."  
  
"An excellent idea."  
  
The rest of the day was spent cleaning. It took quite some time to finish with the Entrance Hall, but once they got the knack of how to go about things, the job was quicker and easier. The paintings throughout the castle seemed uplifted by the efforts of Blythe, Remus and Filch. By midday, there was a murmur throughout the halls from paintings eagerly awaiting their turn to have their frames and canvases tidied. Any repairs that needed to be done were left to Mr. Filch. He seemed more familiar with that work than either Blythe or Remus were.  
  
The day was long and the work difficult at times, especially when they came across an area or two that seemed to prefer the filth, but eventually half of the school was finished. Filch retired to his office after collecting the buckets from his helpers, and almost seemed in better spirits himself by the end of the day. Once that chore was complete, Blythe and Remus made their way to the Great Hall for something to eat before going to their room.  
  
The pair of them were so exhausted from their efforts that they weren't even able to stay up and talk as they usually did. Remus fell asleep almost the instant his head touched the pillow, but despite Blythe's aching body, she was unable to find the same rest so quickly. She lay on her side, propped up on one elbow, and watched Remus as he slept. Slowly a motherly smile touched her lips. She lifted her hand and lightly traced her fingers over the lines of his face. Her touch was so light and delicate that Remus didn't even stir. Instead, only the faintest grin on his face was any indication that he felt her hand at all.  
  
"I wish I had the power to protect you, my love. Then perhaps we would still be at home, watching the telly and chatting away merrily as though there wasn't a care in the world. However, such is not the case and I fear so much for you." A tear stood in her eye as she whispered. "If only I knew what the future holds for you ... and for us." She let out a soft sigh, leaned over to kiss his forehead, then laid down and found her own peace for the night.  
  
A week passed and the castle seemed almost new again. It was decided and announced that once the work was finished, there would be a celebration. A sort of congratulations on the efforts of staff and student alike, but most knew the true purpose behind the festivities. It was a show of courage. A devil-may-care attitude toward the dark forces on the horizon. And a morale booster. All of these things would be the hidden reasons for a party.  
  
"You are a continuing source of inspiration and encouragement to those of Hogwarts, Blythe," Albus was saying one day in his office when he had invited Remus and Blythe there for tea. "I'm certain your efforts will not go unrewarded."  
  
Blythe shook her head and raised her free hand. "It isn't necessary, Albus. I shouldn't have to say again what I really want, and I'll consider it payment enough. Seeing the progress already being made has shown me that the winds of change are blowing in."  
  
Albus gave a gentle, knowing smile of approval. "I know, m'dear. All you desire is to see joy in the faces around you again."  
  
Remus lightly placed a hand on Blythe's knee and gave a little squeeze as he smiled proudly at her. "I doubt if there's another woman like you in the world."  
  
A faint blush came to her cheeks. It was a rare occurrence, but not impossible. "Oh stop, Remus. I'm sure there are plenty of women out there like me ... perhaps they're just more difficult to find, or better at keeping their mouths shut."  
  
"I believe you are both correct. While Blythe is unique in many ways, there are many more good people in the world who genuinely wish to help those going through dark times," interjected Albus.  
  
"As well as knowing how to 'keep their mouths shut'?" inquired Remus jokingly. He received a light jab in his arm from Blythe's elbow, but a bright smile was on her face.  
  
"Tease all you like, both of you. The fact remains that this little Muggle is still pulling her own weight in the Wizarding World," she told them with a carefree wink.  
  
By the end of the day it was becoming more and more apparent that things would soon be nearly back to normal. Normal, that is, for a Wizard school. 


End file.
